This Ring My Oath
by thethirteenthdoctor
Summary: Morgana captures Camelot once and for all (she hopes), with a loyal maidservant (well, a bit more than a maidservant) at her side. Lesbian!Morgana [NOT MORGWEN!] [T because I'm paranoid, basically minor profanity and implied sex if you look at it a certain way] [slight Pergwaine]
1. The War is Won

**Morgana** **captures Camelot, with a loyal maidservant (well, a bit more than a maidservant) at her side.**

**I've always believed that Morgana was lesbian; it would make a lot of sense, because it would be another reason for her to feel alone and hate Uther, as well as explain why she really doesn't have any romance. However, I _really_ ship Arwen, so no Morgwen for me.**

**Morgana's love interest is an OC, _simply because _Merlin _has a shortage of good female characters.__  
><em>**

**This story also looks into some elements of homophobia and heteronormality, and it contains a fairly good (I think) representation of some of the challenges of being homosexual, as well as of well-meaning people who honestly just don't understand.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They'd reached the throne room, and it was empty. The battle was as good as won. The king and queen must have run away by now… as well as their servants. She sighed as she reached for an arrow and quickly disposed of the red-clad guard that had entered and (stupidly) attempted to defend the throne. Of course, that implied that the king was still alive. Which he most likely was, as long as he was surrounded by his band of self-sacrificing idiots (meant most affectionately). She sighed again. Her lady would not be happy that the king was alive.<p>

And she was right. Morgana's face was full of contempt as she ordered her soldiers to bring the king to her, and no one dared to do so much as look at her. But Artemis braved the storm, and stepped forward to place her hand comfortingly on the arm of the graceful figure.

"Milady," she said quietly. "It does not matter. The king has fled. We can deal with him later. For now, what matters is that you are queen."

"You don't understand!" cried Morgana, eyes wide. The look in her eyes was nearly insane. "He'll be back, and he and his _stupid_ knights will drive me away like they always do, deny me my birthright and cast me into exile! But not this time! I refuse. No, this time, he shall be dead ere the sun rises twice."

At that moment, a soldier ran into the throne room. "Your Majesty," he announced. "We have apprehended the king and his comrades."

Her lady seemed to visibly deflate- _just in time for me,_ Artemis thought, although she was nearly sure that Morgana wouldn't harm her. Maybe… thirty percent sure.

The new queen smiled coldly and approached the two thrones, her stride long and regal.

"My lady," (no, Morgana Pendragon was _her_ lady, Artemis thought viciously) said Morgana's 'lieutenant', Aggravaine- a sniveling, ratlike man who also (as though he weren't disgusting enough already) fancied his mistress. Yes, that was good. His mistress. Her lady. "We shall have the second throne removed as soon as possible," he continued.

"No," said her lady quickly. "I want it here." Morgana had always been slightly eccentric, and those who would question her had long since learned their lesson.

The soldier, still standing in the doorway, coughed slightly. "Your-"

"I heard you the first time." Morgana smiled again. "Bring my dear brother here. I have missed him so terribly."

The soldier bowed and left.

Morgana looked at Artemis and smiled almost imperceptibly- a true smile, not the cold sneer she so often wore. Artemis's heart danced a little and she smiled back. Her lady regarded the thrones once more before sitting down on the one which, before today, had been the king's.

Artemis walked to stand at the side of her lady's throne, her proper place.

"Sit," said her lady, looking forward at the grand wooden doors, deep in thought.

The maidservant's heart beat in reverse. What could Morgana possibly have meant?

Aggravaine's eyes lit up in triumph, and he stepped forward, clearly thinking that his 'feelings' were requited, until his mistress finally tore her gaze from the doors and looked at him as if to say _What do you want?_ He backed away, confused.

Now, her lady looked up at her. She was practically frozen in surprise and embarrassment.

"I… you mean me?" she asked, blushing and smiling in disbelief.

"Of course it's you," Morgana responded, giving her a full smile this time. "Who else would it be? I mean, who else took a sword to the gut for me? You deserve it. You always have."

Alright. Alright, then. Artemis walked over to the second throne, her steps so ungainly compared to her lady's effortless grace, and slowly sat down upon the throne of the royal consort. Aggravaine stared at her with a mixture of confusion and jealous anger. Morgana smiled at Artemis, but then frowned and lightly touched the base of her maidservant's bare neck.

"Where is it?" Morgana asked, concerned.

Artemis smiled and blushed even more, then lifted the quiver off of her back and set it on the floor beside the throne, took from it a promise ring on a silver chain, and clasped it around her neck. "What do you think, my lady?"

"It looks beautiful." Her lady placed her hand over Artemis's.

Artemis's eyes widened. She stared at Morgana in confusion, trying with the little magic which she had to mentally remind her lady that there were others watching, they were in public, this was not the right time. Her lady smiled and whispered, "I don't care. I'm the queen now. I can do whatever I want. Whoever I want," she added mischievously. "Do you mind?"

The maidservant didn't even hesitate. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think?**

**Please review!**


	2. Release the Doves

**A/N: I haven't updated in way too long... sorry!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

><p>Morgana looked over at Agravaine. "Isn't there something you need to be doing?"<p>

The lieutenant nodded hurriedly and scampered away, saying something about statistics.

The two women sat in silence, trying not to smile like enamored schoolchildren, until there was a loud, ringing knock on the great wooden doors.

"Are you ready, my love?" asked Morgana quietly.

"Yes, my lady," Artemis breathed.

"Enter," called her lady.

The doors opened, and green-clad soldiers dragged in the ex-king and queen, three of their knights, and their servants- a young man with black hair and blue eyes and a young woman with blonde hair and gray eyes. As they were thrust to the foot of the throne, they wore masks of defiance.

"Athena," Artemis breathed. She couldn't help it.

"Artemis," replied the servant girl. "Hello, sister."

"Hello," repeated Artemis. Her sister seemed to be holding back tears.

"Morgana," spat the king.

Her lady smiled cruelly. "Hello, brother."

It was funny: they all easily knew how to act towards Morgana, as if it were a play which they had rehearsed for years, but no one knew what to say to Artemis, and she had no clue what to say to them. Morgana, of course, was oblivious to this.

"Ah, Merlin… look at you. Helpless." She laughed coldly. "The great Emrys, caught at last."

Merlin's blue eyes flashed with anger. "You can't hold me for long, Morgana. And when I get away, I'll destroy you. Forever this time."

Morgana laughed. "I doubt that. You're too loyal, Merlin. You always have been. You wouldn't risk it. Well, who would blame you, considering what happened when Arthur tried?"

Merlin cocked his head.

The new queen's eyes widened. "He didn't tell you?" she exclaimed. "Oh, this is too good!" She clapped her hands in excitement, then leaned forward slightly, as if about to whisper a secret. "Well, what happened was, we- Artemis and I, you know- we were walking down the hall, and my dear brother decided to ambush us, and Artemis-" here she squeezed Artemis's hand- "saw it coming and took Arthur's blade for me." Artemis nodded sharply to Merlin in confirmation of this. "She means a lot to you all, doesn't she?" Morgana continued almost gleefully. "If you tried to kill me, I don't think you would enjoy the side effects."

Merlin laughed defiantly. 'You think I can't undo whatever spell you've put on her?"

Artemis frowned.

"Oh, Merlin, you don't know the half of it," Morgana said.

Artemis spoke up. "I am not enchanted! My lady would never-"

"That's what she does, Artemis, don't you know that?" Athena interrupted.

"Not to me. Never to me."

"As she's saying," continued the raven-haired beauty (focus, Artemis told herself,) "Dear Artemis is not under any kind of enchantment.

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but Arthur spoke first. "What happened to you?" he asked quietly. "Both of you. We were friends. What happened?"

"You," sneered Morgana. "You happened. You and Uther. You made me hate you. I just want to be who I was meant to be! It's my birthright, this throne! And my magic. And I don't want my kind to have to hide anymore."

"People with magic don't have to hide anymore," Merlin began.

"I don't mean magic!" Morgana seemed almost frantic.

"Artemis," Athena said softly, almost sadly, after a moment. "What… what happened? What did I do wrong?"

Artemis sighed. "I… was happy, in Camelot. I had what I needed, and I had friends. But… I didn't want to hide anymore. Mainly though…" She blushed and looked at her lady. "Love."

Gwaine coughed loudly. "So. Who's the lucky man then?" he asked sarcastically, nodding toward Artemis's promise ring. She suddenly knew what they were thinking, that her lady had promised her to some warlord in return for an army. That pushed her over the edge.

"I am so done with you!" she cried. "And you, Merlin! We were friends! But then… you had to start flirting and pointing out attractive men to me and trying to kiss me in the cupboards-" here Morgana's eyes flashed angrily- "and I kept telling you that I wanted nothing to do with men! But did you listen? No!" She stopped to regain her composure, pushing back tears.

"It's my ring," Morgana said quietly, so quietly that only Artemis and Percival could hear. Percival's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's my ring," Morgana repeated, louder this time. "I gave it to her. I proposed to her. We're engaged. Do you understand now?

She huffed before signalling to her soldiers. "Take them away. We've spent too much time talking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please tell me! I love any kind of feedback.**


End file.
